wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Tour!
You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Tour! is a Wiggles concert from in December 3rd to 22nd in 2008. One of these concerts was recorded and released as the video The Wiggles Big, Big Show! Setlist # Swedish Rhapsody # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Hello, We're The Wiggles # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Baby Baluga # Hoop Dee Doo # Here Comes a Bear # You Make Me Feel Like Dancing # Getting Strong! # Follow The Leader # Old Dan Tucker # Dr Knickerbocker # Romp Bomp A Stomp # To Have A Tea Party # Wave To Wags # Monkey Man # The Monkey Dance # One, Two, Three, Four, Five # The Fairy Dance # Humpty Dumpty # Six Months in a Leaky Boat # Little Miss Muffet # Play Your Guitar With Murray # The Shimmie Shake! # Here Come The Reindeer # Great Big Man In Red # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Hot Potato # The Fairy Dance (Instrumental) # Let's Have A Party (Instrumental) Tour Dates * December 3-4: Burswood Dome, Perth. * December 7: Adelaide Entertainment Centre, Adelaide. * December 9: AIS Arena, Canberra. * December 11: Newcastle Entertainment Centre, Newcastle. * December 13-14: Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne. * December 16: WIN Entertainment Centre. Wollongong. * December 18-19: Brisbane Entertainment Centre, Brisbane. * December 21-22: Sydney Entertainment Centre, Sydney. Gallery AudienceinBigBigShow!.jpg|The audience File:JeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff File:JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard RebeccaMuirhead.jpg|Rebecca KristyTalbotinBigBigShow!.jpg|Kristy RosalindEvansinBigBigShow!.jpg|Rosalind EmilyMcGlinninBigBigShow!.jpg|Emily ClareFieldinBigBigShow!.jpg|Clare NatalieSykes.jpg|Natalie TheWigglyDancersinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers SwedishRhapsody-2008Live.jpg|"Swedish Rhapsody" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar JohnPickup.jpg|John AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony KarlShoreinBigBigShow!.jpg|Karl CaterinaMeteinBigBigShow!.jpg|Caterina TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2008Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheBigRedCarinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Big Red Car TheProfessionalWigglesinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles MurrayandJeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheOtherWigglesinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinBigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony and Murray SamandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Sam and Anthony Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2008Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" SamandMurrayinBigBigShow!.jpg|Sam and Murray TheNonrealisticWigglesinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony JeffSleepinginBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffandSaminBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff and Sam JeffWakingUpinBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff waking up QuackQuack-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff doing his acrobatic skill CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Captain and Anthony QuackQuack-2008Live.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword SamandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShow.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword Anthony'sSplit.jpg|Anthony's split TheAwakeWigglesinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Hoop-Dee-Doo-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hoop Dee Doo" Hoop-Dee-Doo-2008Live.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" DimitriZorininBigBigShow!.jpg|Dimitri SamintheAudience.jpg|Sam in the audience MeganBoltoninBigBigShow!.jpg|Megan BenMurrayinBigBigShow!.jpg|Ben AdrianQuinnellinBigBigShow!.jpg|Adrian Hoop-Dee-DooEndings-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers SamandtheAudience.jpg|Sam and the audience Hoop-Dee-DooEnding-Round1.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo Ending: Round 1" MarioMartinez-DiazinBigBigShow!.jpg|Mario Hoop-Dee-DooEnding-Round2.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo Ending: Round 2" Hoop-Dee-DooEnding-Round3.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo Ending: Round 3" Hoop-Dee-DooEnding-Round4.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo Ending: Round 4" HereComesABear-2008Live.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam and Murray HenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Henry the Octopus SamandHenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Henry and Sam Sam,HenryandWags.jpg|Sam, Henry and Wags WagsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryandWagsinBigBigShow!.jpg|Henry and Wags WagsandSaminBigBigShow!.jpg|Wags and Sam WagsandMeganBolton.jpg|Wags and Megan Bolton DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur CaptainandHenryinBigBigShow!.jpg|Captain and Henry WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShow!.jpg|Wags and Captain SamandDorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Sam and Dorothy YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-2008Live.jpg|"You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" TheWigglyMascotsinBigBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Sam,DorothyandWags.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Wags HenryandJeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Henry and Jeff DorothyandHenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry I'mGettingStrong!.jpg|"I'm Getting Strong!" CaptainFallingDowninBigBigShow!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down GettingStrong-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Getting Strong!" DorothyandWagsinBigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWiggleFriendsinBigBigShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends GettingStrong-2008Live.jpg|"Getting Strong!" TheLandWiggleFriendsinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWigglyGroupinBigBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends WagsandAnthonyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagstheDog'sHandstand.jpg|Wags doing a handstand FollowtheLeader-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Follow the Leader" FollowtheLeader-2008Live.jpg|"Follow the Leader" CaptainandDorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy OldDanTucker-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTuckerinBigBigShow!.jpg|"Old Dan Tucker" OldDanTucker-2008Live.jpg|Old Dan Tucker and the Wiggly Dancers File:SamPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Sam playing Maton acoustic guitar SamasDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Sam as Dr. Knickerbocker DrKnickerbocker-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam as Dr. Knickerbocker and Murray DrKnickerbocker-2008Live.jpg|"Dr Knickerbocker" JeffandDorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony MurrayandDorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy MusicBoxDancer-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Music Box Dancer" TheWigglesandDorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy MusicBoxDancer-2008Live.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" RompBompAStomp-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Romp Bomp a Stomp" RompBompAStomp-2008Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" ToHaveATeaParty-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy ToHaveATeaParty-2008Live.jpg|"To Have a Tea Party" WavetoWags-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Sam talking about Wags the Dog WavetoWags-2008Live.jpg|"Wave to Wags" JeffandWagsinBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandMurrayinBigBigShow!.jpg|Wags and Murray MonkeyMan!-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam teaching the actions of "Monkey Man!" MonkeyMan!-2008Live.jpg|"Monkey Man!" JeffSleepinginBigBigShow!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinBigBigShow!2.jpg|Jeff waking up One,Two,Three,Four,Five-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "One, Two, Three, Four, Five" One,Two,Three,Four,Five-2008Live.jpg|"One, Two, Three, Four, Five" One,Two,Three,Four,Five-2008Live2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheFairyDance-LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "The Fairy Dance" TheFairyDance-2008Live.jpg|"The Fairy Dance" SaminTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Sam grabbing a big blue block JeffasHumptyDumpty.jpg|Jeff as Humpty Dumpty HumptyDumpty-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam and Humpty Dumpty HumptyDumpty-2008Live.jpg|"Humpty Dumpty" SixMonthsInALeakyBoat-LivePrologue.jpg|Sailor Anthony SixMonthsInALeakyBoat-2008Live.jpg|"Six Months in a Leaky Boat" LittleMissMuffet-LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding spider hat AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums LittleMissMuffet-2008Live.jpg|"Little Miss Muffet" TheNonrealisticWigglesastheBeatles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles as the Beatles PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Murray holding red Maton guitar PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2008Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheShimmieShake-LivePrologue.jpg|Sam introducing "The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShake-2008Live.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" HereComeTheReindeer-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword HereComeTheReindeer-2008Live.jpg|"Here Come The Reindeer" SantaClausinBigBigShow!.jpg|Santa Claus Sam,CaptainFeatherswordandSantaClaus.jpg|Sam, Captain Feathersword and Santa Claus GreatBigManInRed-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Santa Claus and the elves GreatBigManInRed-2008Live.jpg|"Great Big Man In Red" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2008Live.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Murray HotPotato-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" BigBigShow!ConcertStage.jpg|Concert stage HotPotato-2008Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar BigBigShow!-Epilogue.jpg|Murray closing out the concert KristyTalbotinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Kristy in end credits BenMurrayinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Ben in end credits RebeccaMuirheadinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Rebecca in end credits JohnPickupinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|John in end credits NatalieSykesinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Natalie in end credits KarlShoreinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Karl in end credits MeganBoltoninBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Megan in end credits DimitriZorininBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Dimitri in end credits RosalindEvansinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Rosalind in end credits AdrianQuinnellinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Adrian in end credits CaterinaMeteinBigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Caterina in end credits HenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Henry in end credits CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in end credits DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in end credits WagsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Wags in end credits TheFairyDance(Instrumental).jpg|"The Fairy Dance (Instrumental)" TheWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in end credits TheWiggleFriendsBowing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends bowing in end credits MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Murray in end credits WagsandMurrayinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Wags and Murray in end credits AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony in end credits AnthonyandHenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony and Henry SaminTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Sam in end credits WagsandSaminBigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Sam and Wags in end credits SamandMurrayinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Sam in end credits JeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff in end credits HenryandJeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Henryand Jeff in end credits JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword in end credits BigBigShow-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits TheWigglyGroupinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Group in end credits MurrayandDorothyinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in end credits TheWigglyMascotsinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in end credits DorothyandWagsinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in end credits TheAwakeWigglesinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in end credits SamandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword in end credits CaptainandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Captain and Anthony in end credits BigBigShow-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits TheProfessionalWigglesinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in end credits MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword in song credits Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2008 Category:2008 Concerts Category:Concert Galleries Category:2009 Category:2009 Concerts